borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tartarus Station
Tartarus Station is the central hub of Claptrap's New Robot Revolution from which many of the game's missions are obtained. Inhabitants Notable Allies *Marcus Kincaid *Patricia Tannis *Mr. Blake Common Enemies *Claptraps *Claptrapped bandits Weapon Crate Locations Tartarus Station Chests Guide Points of Interest The Bandit Express The Bandit Express is a train that appears at the station proper when Operation Trap Claptrap Trap, Phase Two: Industrial Revolution is ready to be turned in. Claptrapped bandits and claptraps emerge from the train in a raid on the town, while civilian NPCs disappear (with the exception of Marcus Kincaid, Mr. Blake and Patricia Tannis). Hostel Sal The Hostel Sal cafeteria features briefly in One-UpmanPipp. Hyperion Corporate Gift Shop Access to this building is granted by accepting the mission Helping is its own reward... Wait No it isn't!. The Gift Shop holds little of value, only a few lockers. However, behind the counter is a button that allows access to a passageway. This passageway leads to the Gift Shop's basement. The basement contains 18 red chests, a weapons vendor, a med vendor and an ammo vendor. The basement can be accessed repeatedly with a game reset. Hyperion Tourist Information Board Pipp Inn Spa Pipp Inn is a tall, gray bathhouse that has fallen into disrepair. It is located south of the railway line and hosts a mission objective in Spa Vs. Spa. Notes *Rather than a claptrap announcing new bounty board missions in Tartarus Station, an ECHO message depicting a loudspeaker and identifying the Hyperion Tourist and Information Center as its source informs players of new missions and events. Of course, a different voice than Claptrap's is used. **''"There are more missions available at the Hyperion Tourist Information Bounty Board."'' - Informing players of new missions **''"Attention! Attention! Bandits are attacking Tartarus Station. If you play dead, they will leave you alone."'' - During the Bandit attack after completing Operation Trap Claptrap Trap, Phase Two: Industrial Revolution and arriving in Tartarus Station. **''"Bandit infestation clear. Please resume your shady dealings and/or vacation activities."'' - After defeating all bandits and claptraps in the raid. *A Claptrap rescue mission, It's a Trap... Clap, can be acquired at the east end of Tartarus Station. *The Hyperion gift shop stays open after the completion of Mr. Blake's missions. *Approaching some of the citizens in Tartarus Station will cause a quote to play. This dialog is played softly and will not appear in the subtitles. Trivia *In Greek mythology, Tartarus is both a deity and a place in the underworld below Hades in which Zeus imprisoned Kronos, the Titan god of Time. *In the stairway which leads to the lower levels the second "T" in the 'Tartarus' sign points to a red weapons chest. It can be reached by jumping on the beam opposite and then leaping across. *On top of a building near the center of the town, there is a picture of a Claptrap with a speech bubble. The binary in the speech bubble translates to "Steve The Bandit". *The bandit train that appears in the station appears to have two jet engines mounted on the front in a style similar to that of the M-497 Black Beetle, a test-bed locomotive from the late 1960s.1 *In Tartarus Station there is a poster on the back of a building in the north-western part of town advertising T.K. Baha Sightseeing Tours at Jakobs Cove. uk:Станція «Тартар» ru:Tartarus Station